


Ripples

by verifiedSanctuary



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Am I using that term correctly, Crack, Crack with Some Plot, Multi, OC or Skull??? or someone who has cloud flames as Clone Syaoran, OC!Syaoran, OOC characters, Out of Character, Snapshots, This is crack, Vignette, don't take this seriously, oc-insert, this idea has been developing in my mind for a while, very crack, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiedSanctuary/pseuds/verifiedSanctuary
Summary: Even the tiniest of drops can change the very way the water acts. Ultimately, it cannot change the shape of the water.This does not apply when a humongous hunk of headaches and frustration slams its rear end into the stream.Or, in which Syaoran used another spell involving grabbing a dying soul to be put into his clone as he sacrifices his own left eye as well. No one is prepared for the walking disaster that is Ran this time around. SI/OC reincarnated or shoved into the body of Clone Syaoran.NOTICE: This is on very temporary hiatus/or not due to laptop breaking down. This is a common occurrence if you've read my other work,Time Shenanigans and a Load of Bull. I'm very apologetic about the inconvenience.





	1. Arc 1 - Pre-Dimensional Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some extreme stress-relief. Please try to relax and enjoy my weird, incorrect humor. I guarantee its out to disappoint spectacularly.
> 
> As you can tell, this is very AU and Crack-ish. While it has some serious tones in the future, it will constantly be beaten down by a really OOC Syaoran. Not the original (though I'm already having him be slightly corrupted) but the clone, who will act like an eccentric douchebag Cloud. Kind of like those Harry-is-Skull fics.
> 
> The humor here is based a lot off of the writing I find with sakurademonalchemist in FF.net. It's not my fault their stories are so addicting. So, the KHR world here will probably be their fic entitled 'Sound of Flames' where a fem!Tsuna looks so much like Sakura except blinded she even has a robotic Mokona and a Kero-chan that came with her staff after Leon ate it. Woo, go strangeness! Its a really good read!
> 
> Also, uh, if you didn't read the tags, you really should.

You jolt awake. _Where are you?_

You find yourself in a seated position. You catch sight of your hand, and it seems to be wrapped in bandages. You don't recall having damaged them before, so why...?

You don't recognize the place around you. The people look at you with barely concealed disdain in their eyes. You don't care about them. You try standing, but a wave of dizziness makes itself pronounced as you do so. The world keeps spining, and the edges of your vision are tipped with darkness.

Stumbling, you ungracefully crash into what you think is junk. Ouch...That's going to leave a bruise, isn't it? Come on, you tell yourself. You need to get a grip! Planting your palms firmly on the ground, you breath as deeply as you can, to help dissipate your nausea. You felt like throwing up, but thankfully it only remained a feeling.

Crawling into a kneeling position and a hand on your lap, you cradle your head with the other hand. You observe your surroundings carefully. You catch a glimpse of a mirror beside you.

It was reflecting a kid who looked really out of shape. Bandages covered his right eye, brown hair matted with dirt and mud.

...that kid was you. There was no doubt about it but...you don't recognize that face. Or rather, you recognized it on someone else rather than yourself.


	2. gibberish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more short chapters!!!

You're trying not to hyperventilate. You succeed, but not without some repercussion. Your mind is visibly still swimming with unanswered questions, conclusions that lead to even more questions, and just generally wondering what sort of sick bastard were you in your past life to even be experiencing this sort of thing.

But...what were you supposed to do now?

" _ _Hello__."

You snap out of your thoughts, lifting your head from between your knees. That wasn't a language you recognized. Well, duh, you were - and this was based off of your assumptions - in a different world. And wasn't that a thought. Different world. Maybe you should treat it like visiting a different

That begged one question.

What kind of sick bastard would want you to be Syaoran?! Clone Syaoran, even!

What exactly were you supposed to do, now?

" _ _Hello? Can you hear me?__ ”

Oh. Well, that answered your question.

You turn your head upwards to the person who you assumed greeted you. You didn't exactly know the language, but you'd probably know a greeting when you hear one. The person who spoke to you had well-kept brown hair. He also sported wireless glasses that perched snugly on his nose.

" _ _You must be awfully lonely and cold, sitting there,__ " he continues. Um. Okay. New priority; get to know the damn language here. Though if memory serves you right, you'd need to learn a LOT of languages instead of one to even keep up with the journey ahead. It's not like you'll get a choice that you want to pick. (Oh sure, you would have choices. Not ones you'd particularly like.)

Goddamn Fei-Wang and his stupid wish and his over-sized and inflated ego.

There was a huff of laughter echoing in your mind, which you decided to revisit later. You have more important matters to be worrying about. Plus, you're quite certain about what exactly that was.

The man looked at you with concern. Right, you need to focus here. Looking at your hands, you take a few moments to decide what to do with them.

You attempt several gestures, some of which fly over his head, but you are relieved to find out that he gets the gist of what you were trying to say. As evidenced by the understanding his eyes held. He stands straighter, then offers his hand to you.

You take it.


	3. communication and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to get priorities sorted out.

Communicating with Fujitaka is hard, but you manage. It's like constantly playing a game of charades. And to be honest, you like the challenge.

Nevertheless, your new guardian looks determined to get you to understand him. You're very touched by his resolve and respond to his wishes merrily, considering he's only taken you in like a week ago.

" _ _Magandang umaga,__ " he says, and you try not to choke in surprise. He's been trying to see which language you could understand, since you showed more intelligence than a new-born baby (thank god). It's good to know your mother's native tongue exists in other worlds. It's been a long time since you've heard it. It wasn't English, but that was you and your mother's country's second most used language, so maybe it did count? You tried English before, but it just didn't cut it.

You reply in kind. " _ _Magandang umagi rin. Magluluto po sana ako kaso...__ " You scratch your cheek sheepishly with a finger as you say this. He gets a surprised look on his face, followed by glowing happiness. You continue. " _ _Wala ata akong magagamit dito.__ "

You go about your day as you always have, now being able to converse happily with your guardian as you pleased. He tells you about his travels and you listen as attentively as you can. You hear about some interesting lore behind a few historical sites he's visited.

At one point, he asks you for your name with an embarrassed tone, having forgotten to the past few days. You tell him he can decide your name. He names you Syaoran, and you request that he calls you Ran. He agrees easily.

Once you've become a bit acclimated to your situation, you think back on a few things. You were definitely Syaoran now. The clone.

You promise yourself to at least give the original a scolding or punch him for making this happen. You were sort of an asshole like that. Eh, you might see soon. Who knows right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magandang umaga= good morning
> 
> magandang umaga rin. = good morning as well
> 
> magluluto po sana ako kaso...= polite/respectful while saying 'i was about to cook but...'
> 
> wala ata akong magagamit dito = i dont think i can make use of anything here
> 
> ***ROUGH TRANSLATIONS; FILIPINO IS A WEIRD LANGUAGE AND ITS GRAMMAR IS SOMETIMES WARPED. but for the most part it is accurate since its my native language.


	4. conveniency is in, logic can go screw itself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [in response to the title]  
> which. it did?  
> but now with a side commentary from ever so loving ran!  
> syaoran is...um. yeah. he a baby. precious innocent baby.
> 
> _"I...I didn't expect you to be here."_
> 
> _“I ought to punch you, you know,” you say, sighing and leaning back on your hands._

"This is a bit too convenient..." you mutter incredulously, looking around you. You were in a void of darkness. At first you were very disoriented, and you couldn't even stand straight.

Good thing you were thinking just how useful gravity and a floor would be right now, because you suddenly felt one under your shoes. Feet. Whichever. Point is, you can finally think again.

"I...I didn't expect you to be here."

You stare at him. He does the same to you. There's a half-guilty and remorseful look on his face, as if there was something he didn't like about the situation and you being involved in it was a bad thing. Too bad for him. You were not going to leave this alone no matter what anyone tells you.

You stay silent for a few more minutes. You feel like eternity passes, before the original 'Syaoran' turns away from you and sits down on the floor. How does he remember how to do that? Isn't he, like, you know, stuck in a gigantic tube? Moreover, how is he even here?

No no, wait. You have other important matters to discuss. Namely, you being in clone 'Syaoran's' body.

You rub your hand on your forehead in a rare moment of frustration. You plop down in front of the boy, crossing your legs in the famous Indian position everyone else seems to call it. You stare at him through narrowed eyes, observing him carefully. He seems a little hesitant and wary, which was understandable. You were this unknown precedent even though he may have expected you to be different. What he was probably worried about was the fact that you were __here__. In his dreamscape. Damn. You would probably be in his same position only kicking and screaming and throwing profanities like a born and bred sailor.

“I ought to punch you, you know,” you say, sighing and leaning back on your hands. You watch him carefully as he flinches, slumps down, and turns his head to you even if his eyes avert to the side.

“You…you would be perfectly justified doing so.”

His tone is resigned, and he draws his knees towards his chest, laying his head on top. He was the picture of total guilt.

And you are suddenly inclined to protect his ass and keep it treasured. Why, instincts, why? You shake your head in response. “No, you really don’t get it. I would have done that, but,” you held up a finger as the kid looks curiously and maybe a bit concerned? Whatever. “The thing with that is, you feel so guilty about what you might have done - and I won’t ask - that you result in looking like this sad kicked puppy who is really cute but suffering because the universe doesn’t play fair.”

He stares at you confused for a few moments, single eye burning with..um? You don’t know what to describe that but it looks weird- you think its some kind of emotion you can’t understand and haven’t come to feel yet.

“...you talk a lot,” he finally says, clutching his knees. You wanted to throw a retort on him but with the way he was acting really prevented you from doing so. You settle for snorting instead. “Yeah, okay.”

You’re both silent once again. You look around you, not that there’s anything to see. You quietly wonder how far it goes.. See what you did there? Yep. Such a smart cookie, it is you. But in all seriousness, the void seemed to stretch out further every time you tried to focus on a spot of what you thought was a wall.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, you decide to speak up again. “Hey,” you said, gaining his attention. His one good eye peered at you through the curtain of his bangs. It actually looked kinda adorable. “What made you do it?” Why did he use a spell that transferred a soul whose host was dying into his clone? Why even consider doing it?

“I…” the brunette trailed off. He didn’t seem sure how to describe your predicament either. “I just…I didn’t want you, well, the clone to…I don’t know, suffer? I guess?” He shrunk in of himself. If it wasn’t obvious before, then now it was really reminding you of a sad kicked puppy. Goddamn. “I mean,” he continued, looking away. “It was the only thing I could think of that didn’t make anyone suffer more.”

You could understand that. You probably would have done the same thing he did, under the circumstances and provided you actually managed to think of that under stress.

It was okay. You were okay with this. It could change a lot, but…what’s life without a little obstacle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran calls Syaoran a kid because Ran used to be an adult, you guys, suddenly shoved onto a 'puppet'. If the body's still a kid, Ran doesn't particularly care??? its just. yeah.


End file.
